


Maurus, The Innovative Coincidence

by MercurialComet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Video Game Mechanics, Yes I have more OCs, no i will not be stopped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: aka, i just like experimenting with settings and mechanics





	1. Lore

_ “Alright. Circumstances are not what I expected, tools are still here, and the lightshow is still raging in my chest. It’s a normal fucking day, ain’t it?” - Maurus _ .

  
A prodigy from Zaun that managed to gain access to Piltover residence, Maurus relies on his  _ Circadian Timer _ and many other gadgets to help keep himself in the best situation possible. Between his pistol, shoes, vest, and pouch, Maurus works to manipulate hextech and the battlefield to introduce many variables for him to work with later. With a vigilant eye, when the stars align, and everything hits the perfect state, he finds himself at his strongest, although he can be flexible enough to deal with most situations.

* * *

##  Innovative Coincidence

Born and then left at an orphanage, Maurus grew up constantly looking at the Piltover skyline in the distance, amazed at the technology that was currently unobtainable. He spent his time trying to recreate what he saw to the best of his ability with what he could grab from the streets. Through trial-and-error, he managed to get a very good understanding of the basics of building, and he stumbled upon a trashed beginner’s book for hextech that allowed him to pick up the theory of it.

During his time in Zaun, he became friends with Ekko, being a somewhat-recurring member of the Lost Kids of Zaun. After hearing about the hextech crystal, he gave Ekko a few tips on how to better utilize it, although to this day he isn’t sure if the younger Zaunite actually listened to him. He also befriended Jinx, remembering her tinkering skills and humored- and somewhat terrified- by her constant energy.

One day, Maurus was close to one of the hextech carriages that brought wealthy Pilties to Zaun when it malfunctioned, leaving some people stranded above the ground. Using his knowledge of hextech, and making some approximations, he was able to repair the carriage and keep it moving. When the carriage reached Zaun, one of it’s passengers: a Lord from the city of progress, granted him the opportunity to join a Piltover mechanical guild, and seeing the opportunity that he had been constantly dreaming about, Maurus took it.

Maurus became a well-known student of hextech, now having access to Piltover tools and research. After some time, he grew used to the city, finding a small apartment and creating a small pistol for times when the city decided it wanted to try and be harsh, all while still receiving visits and talking to Ekko and Jinx when they were able to sneak inside (much to the ire of Caitlyn and Vi). One day, as he was researching alternative fuel sources for his technology in order to try and make it more affordable for Zaunites, he came across the idea of using light. The next few months had him constantly working at it until he met Esquire Ziya Alheri. The two men hit it off almost instantly, and at the end of one of their frequent meetings, Maurus learned that Clan Alheri actually held an artifact that was rumored to glow in both sun and moonlight.

Ziya was more than happy to let him see it, and as they set a meeting point, the two men found themselves falling in love. In time, Maurus went to Clan Alheri’s manor to inspect the artifact and see what he could find from it.

By circumstance, while he was holding the artifact in his hands, the balance between the Solari and the Lunari, the two cultures that the artifact was from, was perfectly even, and the artifact woke to it’s true power and seeked out the closest thing: Maurus.

While Maurus was knocked unconscious, Ziya made sure that the inventor would be fine, moving him to a bed and requesting the clan's finest doctors. All seemed to be well, until the doctors noticed that Maurus didn’t have a heartbeat anymore, instead two shifting lights that glowed from inside his chest: one golden, and the other pale white.

When Maurus awoke, he saw the sunlight and moonlight constantly shifting where his heart was, and as he looked over towards the Esquire, he saw the same curiosity on the man’s face. The two of them quickly came to an agreement, working together to make sure that Maurus could still function properly. To celebrate, the two went to a diner. On the way back, they were ambushed by a thief, and by reflex, Maurus pulled out his hextech pistol and shot the thief with a bolt of shimmering moonlight along with a bullet.

Well, this was something new. This is something to be studied.

With help from Ziya and his knowledge of health and hextech, Maurus found that his new heart, his  _ Circadian Timer _ , not only granted him better recovery, but could synthesize with hextech to greater effect. So he did so, embedding hextech circuits in shoes, a vest, and a pouch, as well as modifying his pistol to only shoot light.

Now, Maurus works on honing his new abilities, first working to combine them with his pistol, and now focusing on integrating his new ideas into actual designs. If his body is already flourishing with this light-powered hextech, it must be able to revitalize a city, right? 


	2. In Game Abilities

##  Innate: Circadian Timer

Maurus’ heart now has a sped up cycle between night and day keeping it beating, and it impacts his abilities upon their activation. When he spawns/respawns, his Circadian Timer starts with all ten pieces in  _ Night _ . Every 3 seconds, a piece will transition from  _ Night _ to  _ Day _ until all 10 pieces are in  _ Day _ , where now each transition will be from  _ Day  _ to  _ Night _ . This will continue until Maurus is defeated.

* * *

##  Innate: Alternative Energy

Maurus gains extra health and mana regen, the amount of which is dependent on the state on his  _ Circadian Timer _ .

* * *

##  Q: Dawn and Dusk

Passive: Maurus empowers his auto attacks with stronger crit chance and crit damage, both of which dependent on the state of his  _ Circadian Timer _ .

Active: Maurus sends out a bolt of energy in front of him that passes through all enemies. Along with damaging foes, the bolt will  **blind** (Day) and  **silence** (Night) them for a time period dependent on the amount of  _ Day _ and  _ Night _ in his  _ Circadian Timer. _

* * *

##  W: Focused Prism

Passive: Every time that Maurus’  _ Circadian Timer _ has 5 pieces of  _ Day _ and  _ Night _ , he gains 1  _ Prism _ .

Active: Maurus channels the energy inside of him to activate and place a  _ Prism _ . 

_ Prism _ : Allies within range of the  _ Prism _ gain shields every few seconds. The shields decay over time when outside of a  _ Prism’s  _ range. Enemies within range of a  _ Prism _ are  **revealed** . During the time when Maurus’  _ Circadian Timer _ is fully  _ Day _ or  _ Night _ , enemies within range of a  _ Prism _ take a small amount of physical or magical damage every second.

_ Prisms _ last for a set amount of time, but enemy auto attacks will lower that time.

* * *

##  E: Luminescent Launch

Passive: Depending on the state of his  _ Circadian Timer _ , Maurus gains an amount of movement speed for every  _ Day _ and an amount of attack speed for every  _ Night _ .

Active: Maurus dashes in a target direction, while throwing out 10 lights that match the state of his  _ Circadian Timer _ upon activation in random directions. Enemies that touch a light will either take damage (Day) or be  **slowed** (Night) depending on what light it is.

* * *

##  Ult: Solunar Innovation

Passive: With every auto attack, Maurus gains a small, stackable amount of  _ Day Potential _ and  _ Night Potential _ . The amount of both depends on whether there is more  _ Day _ or  _ Night _ in his  _ Circadian Timer _ . Both stacks max out at 50, lose 50% when Maurus ults, and are completely lost when Maurus dies. If the  _ Day Potential _ stack maxes out, Maurus gains armor. If the  _ Night Potential _ stack maxes out, Maurus gains magic resistance.

  
Active: Maurus unleashes the energy inside of him, creating two pools of energy around him: one solar, and the other lunar. The radius of each pool is dependent on the state of his  _ Circadian Timer _ . Foes caught in the solar pool take damage, and Maurus heals for a percentage of damage dealt equal to the amount of  _ Day Potential _ Maurus currently has. Foes caught in the lunar pool take damage, and are dealt a percentage of additional true damage equal to the amount of  _ Night Potential _ .


	3. Story: Life in Piltover

_ This wiring is more finicky than usual _ , Maurus thought, carefully using the tweezers to place the wires in the right spots.  _ Wonder why that is- _

A knock on the door caused him to jump, accidentally pulling the wires out. He cursed. The knocking continued. “I’m coming!” he shouted, putting the wires and tweezers off to the side before walking to the front of his somewhat rundown apartment and opening the front door.

“Oh,” he said, looking at the Sheriff of Piltover. “Hello again, Caitlyn.”

“Greetings,” she said with a nod. “May I come in?”

He rolled his eyes, stepping out into the hallway. “Absolutely not. I assume you’re here to harass me again? Where’s that traitor deputy of yours?”

“Vi is actually busy on something else right now, and I would appreciate it if you would give her the respect she has earned,” Caitlyn states, crossing her arms and making direct eye contact with him. “I understand that your opinion of her isn’t high-”

Maurus sighed. “Can we move on? I am quite busy with some research.”

“Of course.” The detective pulled out her notebook and flipped to a page. “There’s been reports of Ekko being spotted in the area. You wouldn’t happen to be harboring a dangerous criminal, would you?”

“Of course not,” Maurus answered, his twists moving with the shake of his head. “Although, I think it’s sad you consider him to be a criminal instead of listening to him-”

“Politics between Piltover and Zaun isn’t what I’m here for-”

“We’ve had this conversation before, Sheriff,” he says, waving a hand. “I personally don’t want to go through the whole spiel again. Until you actually have physical proof that Ekko- or Jinx, for that matter- have been in this apartment with my knowledge and consent, you can’t do anything without causing a storm with the local hextech mechanical guild.” Maurus smiled as he finished talking, taking a step back into his apartment. “Besides,” he added, his smile turning into a smirk, “I know your pride in your abilities will force you to wait until you can cross off every notion of my innocence. And you can’t.”

Caitlyn’s grip on her writing utensil and notebook grew, causing the pages to bend slightly. “I have no further questions,” she said, putting the notebook away. “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You too,” The inventor says before closing the door.  _ Alright, count to ten, get some water, get back to work. _

He nearly drops the glass of water at the sight of both Ekko and Jinx in his makeshift lab. “How-”

Jinx pointed to the “vent” in the ceiling, something Maurus had fashioned when he saw that there were no windows in this room. “We just dropped in!”

Ekko sat up in his chair. “You okay, Maurus?” he asked, concerned. “It looks like you’ve seen a paradox.”

“Caitlyn,” Maurus starts, staring at the two of them, “was just at my doorstep. Asking about Ekko. So as much as I love you two-”

“Ah, he loves us!”

“I don’t know how he loves you-”

“Hey, calm down. We grew up together, you two are practically little siblings. Even if you constantly terrorize the city,” he said, moving to go back to what he was building. “Anyway, let’s be quick about it, just in case she comes back. What’s up?”

“Found a place for the LC to crash,” Ekko said.

“Threw fat-hands for the greatest loop in her life yesterday,” Jinx crowed, placing Fishbones on the table next to her. “You wouldn’t mind if I borrowed a tool to help tighten up all these screws, would ya?”

“Go cra-”  _ Maybe not. _ “Knock yourself ou-”  _ Ah, not here, wouldn’t be good. _ “Just go ahead, Jinx.”

Jinx immediately grabbed one of the many toolkits. “Thanks!” All three kids of Zaun fell into their own separate building rhythms, chatter occasionally flowing between the three of them, mostly between Maurus and the other two.  _ They’re never gonna get over that trainwreck of a relationship they had as kids, huh? _

“Hey,” Maurus says as he gives up on the finicky wires, allowing his dark ash-blond hair to fall in front of his face. “It’s been like, 2 months since you guys were here, right? Time for a restyling?”

“I call first!” Jinx shouted, launching herself towards the bathroom. Ekko complained as he followed her, saying that his hair would take longer so he should go first. Maurus takes his time with both of them, washing their hair like the many times he’s done it before. Jinx’s blue hair went back into its regular mess of ponytails, braids, and flyaway strands. Echo’s hair, normally worn as a huge mohawk with shaved sides, became two intertwined braids that sat directly on his scalp as they ran down the center of his head before they ended at his shoulders. The two younger Zaunites work together to get Maurus under the bath water, washing his hair and braiding it similarly to Ekko’s hair, lines of ash-blond hair tracing the curves of Maurus’ head.

Maurus looked at himself in the mirror, judging the work. “Not bad,” he says. His eyes fall upon the clock that he keeps next to it, and he startles at how late in the day it is. “Shit. I have to go turn in some research to the guild.”

“Oh, you might want to go grocery shopping too,” Jinx says, putting a milk carton down. “You’re almost out of food.”

Maurus looks at the milk carton for a few moments before he shakes his head. “Okay. Is there anywhere I shouldn’t go?”

“Don’t go to the supermarket by 23rd street,” Ekko warns. “LC are there now.”

“It’ll say Present Road though,” Jinx says, cackling. “It took me a while, but I figured out how to swap street signs again. This time, I’m thinking of slowly bringing chaos into the city. A wrong sign here, wrong sign there kinda thing.”

Maurus smiles at the two of them as he double checks his bag: paper with research on ergonomic hextech design, simple first aid kit, pistol just in case, wallet for the market, keys to the apartment. “Great. You two know the deal-”

“Don’t stick around for too long-”

“Don’t get caught-”

“Don’t let you see us when you return.”

  
Maurus calmly unlocks the front door. “Good little siblings.” He opens it, steps out, and very obviously locks the door, just in case someone is watching him. Oh well. Anyone who doesn’t have the key will be electrocuted anyway.  _ Another day in Piltover _ .


End file.
